


Python’s Tail

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: The Meteor Effect [6]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Naga, Snakes, transfomation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Python was having a fairly good week, up until he wasn’t able to move his legs independently from each other.
Relationships: Don’t ship people
Series: The Meteor Effect [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529078
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	Python’s Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in two days, don’t expect this to last very long. Lol

Python leaves Jevin’s house looking a bit dazed. It had been a long day and he was flat out exhausted, Xisuma had wanted to talk to some of the hermits about possible changes that might happen and Doc had proved X right by regrowing his tail. Naturally, Python was a bit on edge from that, it didn't help that after Doc had left with Ren, Xisuma had pulled him aside to ask specifics on the experiments he had mentioned before. It hadn't been quite as bad as what happened to Doc but it still took some getting used to.

“Python, before Doc… happened, you said you had been experimented on? If you don't mind me prying what happened?” Xisuma says softly sitting down next to Python who was wedged next to the fire. 

“Oh, well, what they did to me wasn't nearly as bad as what happened to Doc. All they did was reassemble my body structure,” Python says nonchalantly, shrugging before meeting Xisuma's solid green eyes. “That wasn't what you thought was it?”

“Honestly no,”

“So, can I go home now?” Python asks pointing across the road to his starter home.

“Sorry, would it be alright if I stop by to check on you every so often?” Xisuma asks concern lacing his voice.

“Yeah, that would be great, thanks,”

“Not a problem. If you need anyone, call, ok?”

“Will do, thanks X,” With that Python had walked over to his base entered and flopped down on his bed for a while before starting to plan what to do for his next tower over in the bay.

…………………..

Python remained at his home for the next few days. He had spent the rest of the day at his home near the shopping district and the next morning he returned to his towers.

He finished off all of his skyscrapers spending as much time as he could on top of them basking in the warm sunshine. As the sun sets softly over the horizon. Yawning, his mouth opens wide showing off the sharpened fangs that lined his mouth. He changes out of his suit into a pajama set and falls on his bed falling asleep nearly instantly.

“Python? Python! Wake up,” Xisuma shouts, shaking the sleeping creeper.

Half opening an eye Python asks voice smothered with sleep, “What are you doing?”

“Oh thank goodness!” Xisuma exhales stumbling backward.

“What happened? X, what?”

“Yesterday, I came by to see how you were doing, and you were sleeping so I left you alone. When I came over just now you didn’t look like you had moved and it scared me,”

Python sits up and nods still sleepy, “Sorry for scaring you,”

“No worries, there’s a meeting tomorrow do you want to come? If no I can just tell you,”

“I’m, not sure I want to go,” Python says, curling up into a tight ball.

“Ok, you already know what’s happened to Doc and the other part is making sure we know where all the hermits are,”

“Thanks, X”

………………..

After Xisuma left Python had a few great days and nothing abnormal happened, his sleep schedule was normal, Xisuma would show up once a day to check up on him, his life was about as normal as you could get, until one morning when he woke up and couldn’t move his legs. “Crap”

With some difficulty, feeling like he was stretching a muscle the wrong way he manages to sit up, sitting there stunned for a moment he suddenly falls back onto his bed throwing one of his arms over his eyes. Silently cursing himself for leaving his communicator on the top floor of his tower.

Python’s legs had been replaced by a long snake-like tail. “Xisuma will show up eventually,” He mutters to himself as he tries to pull himself up he falls back and summits to just laying there, stuck on his back until someone finds him. 

The tail was about twenty feet long, was mostly black and had three red stripes running down the length. The ventral scales along the underside of the tail and extended about halfway up his belly were a light reddish-gray, they were broken into three separate rows until about three-quarters of the way down the tail where they turned into rows of two. 

Python struggles to try and roll off of his bed after waiting a few hours for Xisuma to show up. He eventually achieves getting onto the floor landing face first, thankfully into a pillow that had been knocked to the floor in his struggle. He tries and tries to make it to ‘standing’ and once he makes it, he takes a look at just how much had been changed. Taking his pajama shirt off he inhales sharply seeing the large scales covering his normal small ones. He shrugs on a hoodie not wanting to think about what happened.

The sound of rockets drew him from his thoughts. A few seconds later the door is flung open and Xisuma and Evil X walk in. Xisuma quietly chastising his brother for throwing the door open.

“Python? Is that you?” Xisuma asks nicely, kneeling down to meet Python’s eyes.

Python looks up at the brothers, eyes brimming with tears. “I was stuck, I couldn't get to my communicator.”

“Is that why you're on the floor,” Ex says trying not to laugh.

“Ex,” Xisuma warns, shaking his head at his brother. Ex just shrugs eyes glinting with amusement. Xisuma’s eyes flash and Ex is gone. 

EvilXisuma: Rude

Xisuma: You deserved that.

EvilXisuma: Fair

“Sorry about that,”

“Where'd you send him?”

“The spawn island, he’ll make it back to our base.”

Python gives a half-smile before getting serious, “Do you think you could, um, drag me outside?”

“Yeah, no problem, sorry if I scratch you,” Xisuma stands up grabbing Python’s arm and dragging him outside, “This would have been a lot easier if I teleported you.”

Python brakes out into peals of laughter at this, “Thanks for the help,”

“No problem I’m glad I could have been of service,” Xisuma says mock bowing, “Do you want me to say?” 

“If it’s no trouble,”

“Not at all,”

………………….

“Great job,” Xisuma shouts as Python finally makes it across the area between the towers without any help.

“Thanks,” Python says grinning at Xisuma. 

A rabbit slowly hops across the grass and over the bake of Python’s tail, causing him to suddenly start trying to coil around the rabbit. “X, help, please,”

“Are you ok?” Xisuma asks, walking over to Python, getting momentarily distracted by the rabbit as it hopped away.

“I’m stuck,”

Xisuma rolls his eyes although you can’t really tell, and starts helping Python unravel himself.

“Thanks,”

“No worries,”

………………………………..

“Ok, I checked with Jevin, there’s been no change with him,” Doc says setting a stack of papers down on the table.

“All right, what do you think about this?” Scar asks Python, staying a good distance away.

“It’s really weird, it's like I have too much body touching the floor. It's not bad necessarily just really weird,” Python says most coiled up into a ball.

Doc looks at Scar oddly for a second before nodding and going back to his notes. He remembered that Scar wasn’t a big fan of snakes in general and that having a friend suddenly become one was probably a bit shocked.

“Same for me when my tail grew in I couldn’t stand it when it touched something it’s a weird sensation,” Xisuma says picking at one of his claws. Before he and Scar started going over notes on different hermits.

“Python, come here for a moment would you?” Doc calls beckoning him over.

Python complies uncoiling himself and slithering over, “Hi, Doc. Why’d you call me over?” 

“I just wanted to know about food.”

“What?”

“I’ve been eating normal creeper foods, apples, and fish, you know. I want to know what stuff you're eating.”

“Oh, um, I tried to eat a rabbit and got stuck,” Python says rubbing the back of his head.

“Did you try to squeeze it?”

“Yeah, I tried to, I missed it though,”

Doc laughs a bit at this. “Bdubs got annoyed at me for jumping at a fish during Grian’s auction, I missed it and he had followed me. I ended up with no fish and he was a bit annoyed that I got him soaking wet.”

“Grian had an auction?”

“Yeah, over in new hermitvile he had Built a mansion and he was selling it, and I wanted it and so did Bdubs,”

“How did Grian react to you jumping in the water?”

“He was so confused at first, then he was laughing his head off.”

“What are you two doing?” Xisuma asks, shaking his head.

“Discussing food,” Doc says stretching his arms over his head.

“Ok then, moving on, we found Wels a few days ago and we think we need to move worlds.” Xisuma explains, “With what happened to Wels and what almost happened to you Python, I think it’ll be best if we leave,”

Doc stands up looking Xisuma in the eye, “I don’t want to agree with this but you’re right. If we don’t leave who knows what will end up happening,”

“In tomorrow’s meeting, we’ll discuss this and make a final decision,” Xisuma says once again looking through all of the codes that had been corrupted. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, next up is WelsKnight, and the update to season 7.
> 
> If you have any requests or anything please comment.


End file.
